jawsfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaws 3D
Jaws 3D is a 1983 Horror film and the second sequel to the Jaws franchise.It was the only Jaws movie to not have any of the original actors and be filmed in 3D.The film grossed $87,987,055. Synopsis The film begins with the great white shark moving throughout the ocean and starts to follow an unsuspecting team of water skiers, the driver Richie stalls the boat and manages to get it going again before the shark can attack anyone, Florida announces the opening of Seaworld's new underwater tunnels, a set of tunnels to view underwater without getting wet, the shark follows the water skiers into the park. The shark throws the gate off its rails while it is closing. While the park staff wonder why the dolphins, Cindi and Sandi, are so afraid of leaving their dolphin pen, Shelby Overman (Harry Grant), one of the mechanics, dives into the water to repair and secure the gates. He is attacked by a large shark and killed, leaving only his right severed arm. The next day, Michael (Dennis Quaid) and his girlfriend Katherine "Kay" Morgan (Bess Armstrong) are informed of Overman's disappearance. They go down in a submarine to look in the tunnels to find Overman's body, Kay suggests the filtration pipe but Mike says that the current is too strong and flows all into the lagoon every hour and appears to be something moving inside. They decide to go into a piece of scenery, the Spanish galleon, despite the two dolphins attempting to keep them out. As they search the Spanish Galleon they encounter a baby great white shark. The dolphins rescue Kate and Mike but the shark escapes back into the park. The news of the shark is disbelieved by Calvin Bouchard (Louis Gossett Jr.), the Seaworld park manager. although the news is exciting to his hunter friend Phillip FitzRoyce (Simon MacCorkindale) who states his intention to kill the shark on network television. Kay protests, arguing that while killing the shark would be good for one headline, capturing and keeping a great white shark alive in captivity would guarantee TV crews and money constantly rolling into Sea World. The baby shark is captured and Kay and her staff nurse it to health. However, Calvin, desperate to start the money rolling in immediately, orders it moved to an exhibit as "the first great white in captivity". The shark, however, dies in the exhibit. Meanwhile, the park the staff notice a pressure build-up in the filtration pipe. The problem: the baby shark's mother, a massive 35 foot great white shark has been dwelling inside the pipe. Calvin orders the pipe shut down as the shark leaves and heads out to the park. At the underwater tunnel, a girl is terrified when she sees Overman's corpse bob up to a window. Kate suspects that the shark that killed him must be the young shark's mother, and that since Overman was killed inside the park, the mother shark must also be inside the park, but Katherine can't convince Calvin until the enormous shark herself shows up at the window of their underwater cafe, terrifying the customers. Flushed out from her refuge inside the filtration pipe, the shark begins to wreak havoc on the park and attacks water skier Kelly Ann Bukowski (Lea Thompson) and Sean Brody (John Putch); it leaves Kelly injured, Sean unharmed and causes a leak that nearly drowns everyone in the underwater tunnel. Fitzroyce and his assistant Jack (P.H. Moriarty) go down to the filtration pipe attempting to lure the shark back in and lock it in, leaving it to drown (since sharks must be in constant motion in order to breathe). Fitzroyce leads the shark into the pipe but his lifeline rope snaps, and the shark attacks him. Fitzroyce grabs a grenade and prepares to use it, but gets torn up and crushed in the shark's mouth before he can use the grenade. Hearing the shark has been lured into the pipe, Michael has gone down to repair the underwater tunnel so the technicians can restore air pressure and drain the water, with Kay to watch his back. He welds the repair piece, Calvin orders the pump shut down to suffocate the shark but it instead breaks free from the pipe and attacks Mike and Kay. They escape thanks to help from Cindi and Sandi, who attack the shark. They make their way back to the control room with Calvin and the technicians, but the shark appears in front of the window and smashes its way through the glass and floods the room. Mike notices Fitzroyce's corpse still wedged in the sharks mouth with the grenade in his hand and uses a bent pole to pull the grenades pin. The shark is killed by the resulting explosion, and in the aftermath Mike and Kay celebrate with Cindi and Sandi, who survived their brush with the shark. Trivia *The film was directed by Jaws and Jaws 2 production designer,Joe Alves. *On Home Video version's of the film,the 3D effects were taken out and was replaced with the title:Jaws 3. *Sensio released a 3D Stereoscopic version of the film on DVD. *The 3D version of the film was released in the late 80's on VHD,a popular video format in Japan. *Modified versions of the theatrical poster were released with the name Jaws 3 instead of Jaws 3D. Photos 520f.jpg|VHD Front 9293.jpg|VHD Back Jaws 3DViynl.jpg Jaws3DLobbycard.jpg accueil.jpg Jaws_3d.jpg Category:Jaws Film's